catsanddogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats
Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, also known as Cats & Dogs 2, is an 2010 action-comedy family film, directed by Brad Peyton. The film is a sequel to Cats & Dogs. It stars Chris O'Donnell and Jack McBrayer and features the voices of James Marsden, Nick Nolte, Christina Applegate, Katt Williams, Neil Patrick Harris, Bette Midler, Sean Hayes, Wallace Shawn, and Phil LaMarr. The film was released on July 30, 2010 and was also released in 3-D.l Plot At a satellite base in Northern Germany, a worker named Freidrich (Fred Armisen), delivering secret codes finds a Cocker Spaniel puppy outside his office. He brings the puppy inside, showing her to his bloodhound Rex (voiced by [[]Len Morganti]). Rex senses something is wrong with the puppy and starts to bark at her, making the worker take him outside. Both are locked out of the office. Rex looks in the window seeing the puppy taking pictures of the top secret documents and later revealing to be Kitty Galore (voiced by Bette Midler), an evil female hairless cat. Rex turns out to be a dog agent and reports to HQ. In San Francisco, Diggs (voiced by James Marsden), a German Shepherd police dog and his master Shane (Chris O'Donnell) are called to a hostage situation at Crazy Carlito's used car lot. Diggs deliberately ignores Shane's commands, attacking Crazy Carlito (Paul Rodriguez) and causing him to release a device that Diggs grabs which causes the car lot office to blow up. Butch (voiced by Nick Nolte) and Lou (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) are watching footage of the incident. Lou, no longer a field agent having been promoted to official level hence being termed "desk jockey" by Butch, wants Diggs to be an agent with Butch as his mentor (to his reluctance) to help bring down Kitty Galore. At the police station, Diggs is suspended and sent back into the kennels. Shane wants to adopt Diggs but the police will not allow it. Butch recruits Diggs and takes him to HQ. Lou gives them a mission to track down a stool pigeon named Seamus (voiced by Katt Williams) who is an informant for the dogs and apparently is being hunted down by Kitty Galore. After tracking down Seamus, Diggs and Butch meet a M.E.O.W.S. agent named Catherine (voiced by Christina Applegate) who was after Seamus for the same reason the dogs were. She reveals that Kitty Galore was once an agent named Ivana Clawyu who worked for M.E.O.W.S. until about a year before the events of the film; Ivana was on a mission at a cosmetics factory during which a guard dog chased her into a vat of hair removal cream causing her to lose all her fur and give her the appearance of a Sphynx cat. Unrecognizable and humiliated by her cat comrades, she left M.E.O.W.S. to return to her human home at Christmas, but unfortunately was kicked out. Since then, Kitty went rogue and has been plotting her revenge on not only dogs, but cats and humans as well. After bringing Catherine to HQ, Lou contacts Tab Lazenby (voiced by Roger Moore), the "fat cat" of M.E.O.W.S. and they form an alliance to take down Kitty Galore. Seamus reveals where his cousin Nicky was going while working for Kitty. At a cat lady's home, they discover the middlecat (who is actually Calico) that has been sending the parts to Kitty (who had stolen technology from various US establishments such as NASA and the Pentagon) using other pigeons that work for her but claims that he does not know where she is hiding. Needing help to find out where Kitty could be hiding, they go see Mr. Tinkles (voiced by Sean Hayes) who is locked up, in a similar fashion as Hannibal Lecter in Silence of the Lambs, at a hidden prison on Alcatraz Island (he was presumably sent there from developing insanity from his torturous time with Mr. Mason's maid and her sisters since the events of the first film). Although he refuses to tell them Kitty's exact location, he gives a hint to the group that "a cat's eye reveals everything" and that he is planning his escape. Kitty discovers through an informant at the prison that the cats and dogs are working together and sends two Scottish orange tabby cat mercenaries named Angus and Duncan MacDougall (voiced by Michael Beattie and Jeff Bennett) to attack them and capture (and possibly assassinate) Seamus on the boat returning from the prison. After getting fed up with Diggs not listening to his commands (letting a carrier pigeon lead get away, almost getting the team drowned in a kitty litter death trap and letting the MacDougall Twins escape), Butch dismisses him and leaves with Seamus to the pigeon's home to find clues. Catherine takes Diggs to her home. Diggs is proven ticklish when Catherine's nieces tickle his tummy. Catherine learns that Diggs has been in and out of kennels his whole life due to the fact he never trusted anybody but himself. She takes him to the Cat HQ. Diggs, Catherine and Tab learn that Kitty is hiding at a fairground with her new master, a magician named Chuck the Magnificent (Jack McBrayer), from a still picture from her video - by looking in the eyes like Tinkles said. Not long after arriving at the fairground, Diggs and Catherine are captured by Kitty Galore and Paws. Meanwhile, Butch discovers blueprints for a giant satellite dish in Seamus' home (this was why Kitty was after Seamus, his cousin stashed the blueprints there). Back at the fairground, Kitty reveals to Diggs and Catherine that she plans to send a signal (which she named "The Call of the Wild") that only dogs can hear through televisions, radios and cell phones via an orbiting satellite, to cause them to act hostile towards their humans so that all the dogs will be put in the kennels. After escaping Kitty's death trap, Diggs and Catherine meet up with Butch and Seamus who were alerted by Tab and Lou. Kitty uses a chair ride as the satellite dish to transmit the signal. Seamus accidentally presses the button to start the program, thinking it was the shutdown button ("Not every red button is an off switch!"). Dogs in London, New York and Albuquerque start becoming hostile in their homes, leaving less than a minute before the signal hits San Francisco. Kitty orders Paws to attack them and the final battle begins. Paws' fur is ripped off during the fight and he turns out to be a Terminator-style robot. Diggs tricks Paws into biting one of the wires causing himself, and the satellite to explode in the nick of time. The humans watching think it is a stunt by the magician. When her pet mouse Scrumptious turns on her as payback for all the abuse he suffered throughout the film, Kitty ends up getting ejected from the satellite dish as it explodes in a flurry of fireworks, tied up in cotton candy and lands right in the magician's hat. After the mission, Diggs goes to live with Shane, who has been looking for Diggs since he escaped from the police kennel. Diggs is called to HQ and is shown a live video revealing that Mr. Tinkles has escaped from prison with Calico (voiced by Wallace Shawn). In the film's cliffhanger ending, it is shown that Diggs, Butch, Catherine, and Seamus are still working together and they get ready to go after Mr. Tinkles. In a post-credits scene, Mr. Tinkles tries to order a deworming cream and, realising the camera is still on, he says "Cats Rule!". Cast * Chris O'Donnell as Shane * Jack McBrayer as Chuck * Kiernan Shipka as Little Girl * Paul Rodriguez as Crazy Carlito * Malcolm Goodwin as Officer Mike * Malcolm Stewart as Captain Flemming * David Milchard as Carney * Ian Thompson as Cablecar Driver * Rondel Reynoldson as Tourist * Geoff Redknap as Puppeteer * Eve Casha as Twin Girl In Amusement Park #1 * Lara Casha as Twin Girl In Amusement Park #2 * Nathaniel Tenenbaum as Ice Cream Kid * Nicholas Everett as Game Boy * Kristina Barr as Woman Who Screams * Solomon Kennedy as Man On Ferry * Robert Hewko as Old Man Sleeping * Fred Armisen as Freidrich Voices * James Marsden as Diggs * Nick Nolte as Butch * Christina Applegate as Catherine * Katt Williams as Seamus * Bette Midler as Kitty Galore * Sean Hayes as Mr. Tinkles * Neil Patrick Harris as Lou * Michael Clarke Duncan as Sam * Joe Pantoliano as Peek * Wallace Shawn as Calico * Roger Moore as Tab Lazenby * Carlos Alazraqui as Cool Cat * Chris Parson as Hep-Cat Marketing The film's first official trailer was released on December 10, 2009. Category:Movie